


Dark Paradise

by RedLilly23



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLilly23/pseuds/RedLilly23
Summary: Kagome is on the run from her past and is determined to stay hidden from it. She vows to keep her sects at any cost. That is until she runs into a bar looking for a job and straight into Sesshomaru the President of the local MC who has a few secrets of his own.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, InuYasha/Kikyou (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter One

“Do you remember what you said to me?  
'Cause we lost track of time  
Yeah, we lost track of time  
You always let me down so tenderly  
So live fast and die young and stay forever numb” - Bastille

Kagome

I cringed as I took in the site of the building in front of me. It looked like it would fall apart if the wind blew a little too hard. I dreaded the very idea of setting foot in a place like this, but I needed a job, and this was the last place in town. I was in hopes that if I could somehow manage to get them to let me bar tend; they would pay me in cash. Cash made it harder for anyone to find you and I did not want to be found. Taking a deep breath, I tightened my hand around the strap of my backpack. Everything I had left was in it which wasn’t much.

The bar was crowded already, and it wasn’t even six o’clock yet. I could see the bartender struggling to keep up with the ever-growing crowd. It took a while, but I finally managed to find my way to a seat at the bar.

“Excuse me.” I waved to the bartender as he finally made his way over to me. He was a short man with a long pointy nose. ‘He looks more like an imp than a man.’ I thought as he scowled at me.

“What do you want!” I was taken back by the annoyance in his voice. ‘I thought bartenders were supposed to be friendly.’

“I was hoping to find a bar tending job.” His eyes light up for a moment then he frowned. “Hold on I got to go get the boss.” I watched as the small man scampered off to the back soon returning with a tall man a cold expression on his face. He was tall his long silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail. His amber eyes locked onto my blue ones as he looked at me calculatingly. It was easy to see from the leather cut that one of the many bikes outside belonged to him.

“Jacken she doesn’t look like one of our girls.” His voice like ice as he spoke to the small man beside him. I could see Jacken cowering behind him, but this man never took his eyes off me.

“I know mast- I mean sir but Kagura didn’t show up for her shift again and we are packed.”

“No. Have Sango manage the bar until a replacement for Kagura can be found.” My last hopes shattered as the man turned to leave. I could not let that happen I needed this job. I needed money until I could figure out my next move. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I grabbed his wrist. He turned with a fury snarling at me. I did not back down if I didn’t get this job whatever he would do to me wouldn’t be as bad as if I was found on the streets.

“Please give me a chance I really need this job.” I begged. “I won’t be any trouble and I’m a hard worker.” His eyes locked with mine once more in a fierce battle of wills. I could see that he was waiting for me to back down. To relent but I wouldn’t. I had nothing left to louse.

“Fine.” He drew out the word as a devilish smirk danced across his lips. “Trial by fire you survive the night you can keep the job. Now release me.” I drew my hand back as if it were suddenly on fire.

“Thank you.” I whispered as I made my way behind the bar.

“Hn.” He snorted turning his attention from me and back to Jacken. “Have Sango show her the ropes and get rid of her clothes.” Without another word he turned leaving me in aw at the large crescent moon on the back of his cut. ‘Crescent Pack M.C’ where have I heard that name before?

“Come on woman the bar is only getting more crowded!” He yapped at me as he led me back to what looked to be a small brake room. It looked just as run down as the rest of the bar a few scattered tables and chairs. Broken lockers blacked out windows with bad lighting. In the back of the room a tall muscular woman was leaning against one of the blacked-out windows. Her long black har pulled half up falling down her back in long curls. Her short black leather dress showing off ever curve and tone muscle. Suddenly I felt completely inadequate in my ripped jeans and baggy t-shirt. “Sango.” Jacken 

“What do you want little pest.” She snorted and I had to suppress a small giggle.

“I have orders from the boss woman!” He snapped. 

“Tell me and then leave.” I watched as her eyes moved to look at me. Sizing me up. “Who’s the tourist?”

“She’s the new bartender you insufferable woman. The boss wants you to show her the ropes and get her something more appropriate for behind the bar.” Jacken screeched again and I had to fight to cover my ears. 

“Really?” I watched as Sango’s interest was piqued. “What happened to Kagura?”

“She didn’t show up for her shift.” 

“Good about time he got rid of that useless skank.” I watched as Sango turned her attention back to me a smile now on her lips. “Yes, I can work with this. Now get out of her Jacken and let me work.” Jacken scrambled out of the room slamming the door behind him as Sango approached me. Looking me up and down as she assessed what she was working with which to be honest wasn’t much. “What’s your name?”

“Its Kagome.” I answered weakly as I avoided her eyes.

“Well Kagome. I’m going to make you hot.” Sango smiled a wicked smile at me as she pulled out a makeup bag and I gulped. Suddenly wondering if I had made a bad decision. 

…………………………

Sesshomaru

The bar was backing in faster than normal tonight. ‘The tourists are coming in sooner and sooner.’ I frowned. I hated tourist season. Yes, it was good for business and the club, but these tourists didn’t know their place. Rich kids looking for a cheap thrill that is all they were. They had no place in my bar especially the humans. My bar didn’t take to kindly to them wondering in and I didn’t care as long as no one was killed. That simply brought to much attention from the police and my unconventional pack had finally found a place to settle in this town. I wouldn’t risk them being uprooted again.

I pulled my bike around the back parking it out of site. I was here on business and I didn’t need unnecessary interruptions. Many of my pack were already inside to ensure that everything stayed calm. I frowned as I made my way through the door only to see Jacken behind the bar. ‘Kagura will be punished for this.’ I thought angrily as I continued to push through the crowd and into my office above the bar.

“Oi! About time you showed up.” My eyes narrowed as the voice of my VP and brother assaulted my ears.

“What are you doing here InuYasha?” I asked as I moved to sit behind my desk.

“You think I was really going to let you meet with those harpies without back up.” InuYasha snorted as he folded his arms across his chest. 

“Those harpies as you call them are helping us.” I reminded him. No one liked dealing with witches. It almost always ended badly when you did, but at this point I had no other choice. 

“I’m telling you we don’t need um. I don’t trust them.” InuYasha spat back at me.

“Silence little brother or did you forget it is your fault that we are in this mess to begin with.” I reminded him. “If you had only listened to me. We could have handled it on our own.”

“Feh.” I was thankful InuYasha had chosen not to argue on the matter any further. I had already exhausted every other option that we had available to us. This was my last resort. A soft knock soon came to the door turning my attention away from InuYasha.

“Enter.” I answered as the door slowly opened to revile my servant Jacken on the other side.

“Me lord I’m sorry to disturb you but there is a girl here asking about a job.” I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. 

“We have no jobs available. Tell her to leave.” I snorted without hesitation. I had much more pressing matters that needed my attention.

“But sir Kagura hasn’t shown up in three days.” Jacken whined and I growled baring my fangs. Causing him to cower further behind the door. “I’m sorry me lord but we need the help the help. Other wise I would not have disturbed you.”

“Fine I will look at her.” I reluctantly agreed as I stood from my seat. It wouldn’t take long to tell her to leave.

“Feh. I can tell her to leave if you want.” InuYasha offered and for a moment I considered it. However, with his attitude we were more likely to end up with a lawsuit than getting rid of her. That was another head ach I did not need.

“No. Stay here. I don’t need you causing anymore trouble.” I ordered and InuYasha did not argue with me for once. I fallowed Jacken down the steps and my eyes found her instantly. She looked so out of place standing behind that bar. Not like the other women who wondered in here. Caked in too much makeup, not enough clothes and already smelling of sex. No, this girl, the way she held herself even though she was obviously scared held class and demanded respect. Her raven locks had been swept up into a messy bun on top her head. Her baggy gray sweater hanging from one shoulder gave me a clear view of her lovely neck.

‘What is a girl like her doing in a place like this?’ I wondered as we moved closer to the girl at the end of the bar. ‘She must be either stupid or desperate.’ There was something about this girl that had already piqued my curiosity and any other day I might have actually conversed with her. Satisfied my curiosity and then have been done with her. Today was not that day and I did not have time to indulge a rich brat who was probably mad that daddy didn’t buy her a car.

“Jacken she doesn’t look like one of our girls.” I narrowed my eyes as I approached her. 

“I know mast- I mean sir but Kagura didn’t show up for her shift again and we are packed.” Jacken reminded me. I could hear the desperation for help in his voice. Pleading with me to give the girl a chance. 

“No.” One look at this girl told me she had no idea what she was doing and I nor my staff had time to hold anyone’s hand. “Have Sango manage the bar until a replacement for Kagura can be found.” I could see the disappointment in the girl’s big blue eyes and for a moment just a moment I felt slightly guilty. But I had already made up my mind. I turned to leave and then I felt it. Her small hand wrap around my wrist. ‘How dare she touch me!’ Anger flooded me as I turned snarling at her. To my surprise she didn’t flinch. She stood her ground never taking her eyes from mine and oh what a fire I saw in those icy blue eyes of hers. It was a fire I hadn’t seen in a long time. Determination. 

“Please give me a chance I really need this job.” She pleaded. “I won’t be any trouble and I’m a hard worker.” I never took my eyes from her as we locked each other in a battle of wills. I didn’t my best to try and make her relent, but she never once backed down. In a matter of a few seconds this small girl before me had managed to do something that it took some a lifetime to do. She had managed to earn a fragment of respect from me and with that respect she had earned a chance. ‘She still won’t last the night.’

“Fine.” I drew out the word as a devilish plan formed in my mind. ‘No one better than Sango to break her in right.’ I smirked at the thought. Out of any of the girls to pass through the M.C Sango had been the toughest. “Trial by fire you survive the night you can keep the job. Now release me.” She drew her hand back as if it had caught fire and for a moment, I found that I missed the warmth of her hand. 

“Thank you.” She whispered as she wasted no time in making her way behind the bar. 

“Hn.” I snorted as I turned my attention back to Jacken. I had wasted enough time on this girl and I couldn’t afford to waste anymore. “Have Sango show her the ropes and get rid of her clothes.” I ordered as I started moving in the direction of my office. I didn’t even bother too look back.

…………………….

Kagome

I couldn’t think of any time I had ever felt more unconfutable than I did in this moment. Sango had turned me into he own “slutty barbie” as she called it. Sango had taken one of the bar t-shirts that had been a size to small squeezing me into it and then slitting it down the front. It wasn’t extremely low, but it was much more skin than I had ever shown. Then she tied the shirt just above my naval exposing the lower part of my stomach. My jeans had been traded in for a pair of ripped fishnet stockings and shorts that barely covered my backside. My sneakers had been upgraded to a pair of black healed ankle boots and my hair had been jerked out of its messy bun falling down my back in tussled waves. 

Thankfully, she had taken it easy of me with the makeup. Opting for just a dark smoky eye and a dark red lip. If it were under different circumstances, I might have even felt sexy, but I didn’t. 

“Alright let’s go work the bar.” Sango offered me a kind smile and I smiled back at her. Thankful that at least one person here was being kind to me. It was more than I had expected. I fallowed Sango out into the crowd.

The night was long, and I was exhausted by the time it was over. I was going on close to twenty-four hours with no sleep by the time we closed the doors. My feet were aching, and my back was hurting and I was sure that I had never worked so hard in my life.

“That was a long night.” I sighed as I locked the door.

“Yes, but it was one of our best nights in a long time.” Sango stated as she counted out the tip jar. “I have you to think for that. Girl where did you learn to move like that? And those tricks you defiantly had the crowd entertained.” Sango winked and I felt my face heat up slightly. I wasn’t used to people giving me compliments of any kind. 

“I have been behind a bar before.” I smiled back at her hoping she would leave the subject alone. The less people knew about my past the better off I would be. If no one knew my secret no one could betray me or try to send me home. And I refused to go back.

“Fine don’t tell me your secret. Its none of my business anyway.” Sango shrugged as she continued to divide out the money. I took a seat beside her finally realizing how tired I really was. I had been running off nothing but adrenalin and fear for the past few weeks and it was finally catching up to me.

“I could teach you if you want.” I offered watching her eyes light up.

“Yes! We could really draw in a crowd that way.”

“That is if your boss even lets me keep this job.” I sighed. My future here at the crescent bar was still up for debate. I hadn’t seen the boss since that initial meeting. I really hoped that he would let me keep it. Although I didn’t really know how long I would be able to stay in this small town. I knew they were still looking for me, but I had taken steps to make it very hard for them to find me.

“I’m sure he will. You worked way harder than Kagura ever did and the crowd liked you too. He would be a fool not to keep you on after tonight.” Sango did her best to reassure me.

“Is that so Sango?” His cold voice came out of nowhere causing both of us to jump as the mad I had come to know as boss came into view.

“Jeeze Sesshomaru how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that. You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days!” Sango shouted as she clinched her chest.

“Hn.” He snorted as he turned his amber eyes back to me ignoring Sango’s statement. “You may keep the job. Be back here at four Sango will show you how to open.”

“Thank you so much you wont regret giving me this chance!” I jumped from the table. The chair I had been sitting on fell to the floor suddenly all my exhaustion forgotten. Suddenly my head started to swim from the fast movement. ‘Did I eat today? When was the last time I ate.’ I asked myself. Was it really two days ago that I had eaten? I used the table to steady myself as I pressed the palm of my hand to my forehead as I waited for the dizziness to pass.

“Kagome are you alright?” Sango asked concern clear in her voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I forced a smile on my face in hopes that it would satisfy her I was fine. “I just forgot to eat yesterday.” I brushed it off. “I’ll make sure to get something on my way home.” I reassured her. “I’ll just go get my bag.”

“Sit woman.” My attention turned to the man who was now my boss. A hard look set on his face as.

“Really I am fine. No need to worry. See.” I motioned to myself as I stood up in hopes that he would let the issue go. I had promised that I wouldn’t be any trouble and I didn’t plan on breaking that promise. Besides I still had some crackers and chips back in my hotel room. That would get me through today at least and I would worry about tomorrow, tomorrow. One day at a time that was all I could focus on

“I said sit.” I sighed as I complied with his request. “Sango. Go see what is left over in the kitchen.” He ordered and I watched as Sango scrambled off to the kitchen without a second thought. I had expected him to leave but to my surprise he stood their just towering over me. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” I asked in an attempt to dispel the awkward silence that had fallen between us. It was beginning to make me uncomfortable and I shifted in my seat.

“Hn.” Was my only reply as he moved to take the seat Sango had previously been sitting in. I could see his mind working on over drive. “So, what are you running from?” My mouth suddenly felt dry, too dry.

“Who says I’m running from anything?” 

“A girl like you doesn’t end up in a place like this unless they are running from something or someone.” 

“It’s nothing that will cause you any problems.” I relented. “I’ll leave long before it ever becomes an issue.” I hung my head refusing to look at him. My past was something I didn’t want to relive even though I had only left three weeks ago these last three weeks had been the freest I had ever felt in my life. 

“An abusive ex.” It was a statement more than a question. 

“Something like that.” I mumbled as I pulled my hands into my lap. I fiddled nervously with the leather bracelet that covered my wrist. It was more than just an abusive ex. It was an abusive family and if they found me now, I was as good as dead.

“Here.” I looked up to see a card slide across the table. “That’s my personal number. I’m not always here every night. If you need help call that number and I’ll do what I can.” I fought the urge to cry. No one had ever offered to help me before. Not even my own family.

“Thank you.” I smiled sadly taking the card and shoving it in the back pocket of my shorts. “I appreciate it.” I knew I couldn’t let him help. I couldn’t involve anyone else in the mess I had found myself in. It wouldn’t be right to put them in danger.

“Where are you staying?” 

“Oh, at the motel off rout 6.” I frowned a brothel would have been a more accurate description than a motel. Judging from the frown on his face he already knew that.

“That’s a horrible part of town.”

“I know.” I sighed. “But right now, it’s the best I can do, but don’t worry I can handle myself.” Even I didn’t sound convinced by my statement. I had never been on my own this long before I didn’t know if I could really handle myself or not especially with out my… ‘No!’ I scolded myself. I couldn’t allow my self to go down that road. If I did, I may be tempted to do something I knew I couldn’t.

“Very well.” He never took his eyes of me as he spoke. “After you eat, I will take you back to the motel.”

“There’s no need the bus will run shortly.” 

“No. I will take you.” I didn’t have the energy to argue with him with him. 

“Fine.” I relented as Sango walked out with a makeshift tray of food. I could feel it deep down this was a bad decision, maybe one of my worst but at this moment I didn’t care. Here in this strangers company I felt safer than I ever had at home.


	2. Chapter Two

‘Just fight a little longer my friend  
It's all worth it in the end  
But when you got nobody to turn to  
Just hold on, and I'll find you  
I'll find you  
I'll find you  
Just hold on, and I'll find you’ - Lecrae

Sesshomaru

“Feh I told you those harpies couldn’t be trusted.” InuYasha snorted and I could feel my jaw tighten. Those three witches had gone back on their word. All night we had waited at the bar for them to show up. We were simply supposed to negotiate nothing more and they couldn’t even be bothered to do that. It was one of the many reasons I hated witches of any kind. I should have known they would never help the likes of us. We were the cast off even in the supernatural community. 

“We will find another witch.” I stated angrily. I could not let it end this way.

“Sesshomaru its no use.” InuYasha paused as I heard him take in a sharp breath. “I’m dying brother.”

“No, you’re not.” I refused to accept it not until it was over, and I was not about to let him give up. I knew we were running out of time. I knew we needed a witch strong enough to point us in the right direction. I knew the chances of us finding one willing to do that were slim, but I didn’t care. “You can still survive this. I did.”

“You know what my chances are. You made it through the change because you’re a full blood. My human blood will be the death of me.” I clenched my fists around the leather of his cut shoving him hard into the wall.

“You don’t need your mate to survive this little brother.” I snarled. “So do not give up so easily.” If he stopped fighting. If he gave up now, then when the time came, he would surely die. ‘I refuse to louse you too.’

“Sesshomaru I just want to enjoy the time I have left.” InuYasha hung his head in defeat as he turned his gaze to the floor. I let him go watching as he slid down the wall propping his hands on his knees. “Do you think I want to die?” He asked never once looking up to meet my eyes. “No, I don’t. I would much rather live and annoy your ice-cold ass for the next hundred years or so but its not going to happen. We burned ever bridge we had already. I have accepted my fate and you should too. Just let me go.” I could feel small drops of blood begin to leak from the palm of my hand as I clenched my fists. 

“No. I refuse to give up. I will find another witch.” I turned from my brother moving to the window that overlooked the now empty bar. Surprised to see that the new girl had survived the night. ‘I had expected her to walk out halfway through.’ I smirked slightly. This girl was slowly earning more and more of my respect. She looked completely different from the girl who had walked in off the street last night. She looked like she belonged here,

I watched as she placed chairs on top of tables as Sango counted out the tips for the night. It was a nice change to see Sango getting along with someone for a change. That in itself was also not an easy task. Sango didn’t take to just anyone.

“Looks like you will have to fire Kagura now.” InuYasha snorted as he leaned against the window. I did not bother to look at him. I was too intrigued by the girl currently walking around my bar.

“It appears so.” I answered as I watched her continue to tidy up the bar. It was easy to see she was exhausted, but she never stopped not until the work was done. Something Kagura had never done. Most nights she would take more than her fair share of tips and then leave Sango to clean up on her own. 

“You sure you’re okay with that?” InuYasha questioned. “I know you and Kagura had a thing.” InuYasha drew out is words driving his point home.

“Hn.” I paused as I considered his words. The thing Kagura and I had was no more than an agreement between the two of us. I knew Kagura had been hoping for more and lately she had been pushing her luck more and more. “Kagura has out stayed her usefulness.”

“Never thought I would see the day.” InuYasha laughed. “You’re finally giving that gold-digging skank the boot. About time.” I narrowed my eyes at my brothers overly enthusiastic voice. I knew that Kagura had not been popular with out pack. It had been part of the reason I had never made her a member like she had wanted. “You know she’s not going to take this well the next time she shows up.”

“Hn.” I wasn’t worried about Kagura I could handle her if she got out of line. I watched from the window as the strange girl sit at the table with Sango a tired smile on her face. Moving from the window I decided now was as good a time as any to approach the girl.

“I’m sure he will Kagome. You worked way harder than Kagura ever did and the crowd liked you too. He would be a fool not to keep you on after tonight.” I could hear Sango’s voice carry through out the bar as I approached. ‘So her names Kagome. Such an unusual name. Where have I heard it before?’ I wandered as I moved closer to the table.

“Is that so Sango?” I took delight in watching both of them jump in there seats as my voice startled them. If looks could kill I would have no doubt been dead as Sango turned to face me.

“Jeeze Sesshomaru how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that. Your going to give me a heart attack one of these days!” Sango snapped at me as she clenched her chest. I could hear her heart racing and I smirked.

“Hn.” I snorted choosing to ignore her. I knew it would only serve to piss her off more but I didn’t care. I turned my attention to the girl in front of me. “You may keep the job. Be back here at four Sango will show you how to open.”

“Thank you so much you wont regret giving me this chance!” She jumped from the table so quickly that she knocked over the chair she had been sitting in. But her moment of joy was short lived as she leaned back against the table pressing the palm of her hand against her forehead. I frowned hoping that she wasn’t a junkie. ‘If she is, she will have to go.’ 

“Kagome are you alright?” Sango asked concern clear in her voice. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” I watched as she forced a smile on to her face. I could see she was trying to downplay her little episode. “I just forgot to eat yesterday.” It was then that I noticed how then she really was. ‘Too thin’. I frowned it had probably been longer than a day since she had last eaten. “I’ll make sure to get something on my way home.” I could tell she was lying. She had no intention of eating. “I’ll just go get my bag.”

“Sit woman.” The words left my mouth before I even had a chance to process them. I didn’t know what had come over me, but I didn’t like the idea of her not eating. ‘I have never cared if someone ate or not before.’

“Really I am fine. No need to worry. See.” I watched as she stood tall my eyes racking over her body. Inspecting all that I could see. It stirred something withing me. Some primal instinct that I had never felt before. I was not ready for her to leave my bar and I most certainly wasn’t going to let her leave hungry. 

“I said sit.” She sighed at my request but thankful complied as she took her seat back at the table. “Sango. Go see what is left over in the kitchen.” I ordered and I watched as Sango scrambled off to the kitchen without a second thought. Sango was defiant by nature but even she knew not to question a direct order. I stood there for a moment my eyes on her just watching as she squirmed nervously in her chair. Mesmerized by her beauty it was clear that she was unconfutable with my presence and the thought of her unease was unsettling. ‘Why do I even care?’ I asked myself as if I magically knew the answer.

“Is there something I can help you with?” She was attempting to break the silence between us.

“Hn.” Was my only reply as I moved to take the seat Sango had previously been sitting in. As I sat across from her, I finally noticed something odd. ‘I can’t smell her.’ I narrowed my eyes slightly. Everyone and everything always had a scent something unique to them. Even flowers though very similar all smelled slightly different. ‘Even the dead had a scent.’ “So, what are you running from?” I didn’t feel like beating around the bush. Someone only covers themselves completely if they want to disappear.

“Who says I’m running from anything?” I could hear here heart speed up. ‘So, she really is running then. But from who?’ Whoever it was couldn’t be just human. If they were there would be no need for her to cover her scent so completely. ‘Who is this girl?’

“A girl like you doesn’t end up in a place like this unless they are running from something or someone.” Her heart speed up even faster but she remained calm. 

“It’s nothing that will cause you any problems.” She relented. “I’ll leave long before it ever becomes an issue.” I could feel a twinge of pain in my chest as she mentioned leaving. The thought of never seeing her again brought a sour taste to my mouth. 

“An abusive ex.” It was the most likely situation. Yes, people ran for all reasons but mostly out of fear and judging from the way her heart raced I was guessing I had pinpointed her reason. 

“Something like that.” She mumbled under her breath and if I hadn’t been gifted with such sensitive hearing, I would have never been able to make out her words.

“Here.” I took a card from my pocked sliding it across the table. “That’s my personal number. I’m not always here every night. If you need help call that number and I’ll do what I can.” I watched as she looked at the card in amazement. Like it was the first time someone had ever offered her any kind of help.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Where are you staying?” I didn’t know why I had asked. It wasn’t any of my concern.

“Oh, at the motel off rout 6.” I frowned. I knew that part of town well and it wasn’t the good part. That motel as she called it was known for the drug dealers and pimps that operated our of it. It was a dangerous place one that I had tried to put a stop to several times.

“That’s a horrible part of town.” I informed her.

“I know.” She sighed. “But right now, it’s the best I can do, but don’t worry I can handle myself.” She wasn’t fooling anyone not even herself. I would have to see what could be done to find her better accommodations.

“Very well.” I never took my eyes from her. “After you eat, I will take you back to the motel.” I didn’t know why I had offered. I knew she could find her own way back.

“There’s no need the bus will run shortly.” I frowned. I knew the bus didn’t run in that part of town. At most it would trop her a few miles away. ‘She doesn’t look like she can walk five feet let alone two miles.’

“No. I will take you.” I insisted.

“Fine.” I was thankful that she didn’t argue. 

…………………….

Kagome

“So, where’s your car?” I asked looking around the empty parking lot. ‘Was he planning on taking the bus with me?’ I wondered as I looked curiously at him. I could see a slight smirk dancing on his lips. “What’s so funny?” He didn’t bother to answer as he began to walk behind the building, and I fallowed. My eyes landing on a silver and black bike. “No! Absolutely not! I can’t ride that!” He had lost his mind. I had never been on a peddle bike let alone on that had a motor. Not to mention I would be pressed right up against him. ‘Would that really be a bad thing?’ I thought for a moment and I instantly regretted it as I felt my face begin to heat up.

I frowned as he ignored me once again making his way over to his bike taking a helmet off the seat. Extending his hand out for me to take it. I simply shook my head. “I told you I can’t ride on that thing.” I frowned looking at the bike. It really was a beautiful machine and I could tell he had taken grate pains to customize it. But that still didn’t change the fact I was scared of it. “I’ll just go wait for the bus thank you anyway though.” I smiled weakly as I took a step back to distance myself from the situation.

I had hoped that he would simply let me walk away. Catch the bus and what few precious hours of sleep that I could manage before I had to be back to do it all again. But he just stood there looking at me as if he was deciding something. Then with what seemed like inhuman speed he was standing only a few feet away from me. I gasped my eyes widening in with shock as I took another step back successfully backing myself into the building. I could feel the fear beginning to build as I shrunk down to my knees my hands covering my face as I braced for the pain that I knew was going to come soon. ‘He’s going to hurt me for disobeying. How could I be so stupid!’ I scolded myself as I waited and waited but nothing came.

“Kagome.” He called my name his voice still cold but there was a tinder undertone. I still didn’t dare look at him though. That was one thing I had learned early on never look them in the eye when they are angry. “Kagome.” He called again and slowly I raised my head my blue eyes clashing with his amber ones. He was kneeling in front of me now instead of towering over me and he didn’t look angry. ‘Why isn’t he angry? I disobeyed?’ I questioned as I searched his eyes for any traces of anger, but I didn’t find any. Only concern. Which only served to confuse me more.  
“I’m sorry.” I whispered as I placed my hands over my face. ‘What is wrong with me? I’m free of them and still letting their rules dictate my actions.’ I was angry at myself. I had let my armor slip in that moment. I couldn’t afford to slip up like that again. ‘He already thinks I’m damaged goods. Now he probably thinks I’m mental too.’

“What did they do to you?” Sesshomaru asked as I felt him gently grab my wrists. Slowly moving my hands away from my face. It was then as the hot tears hit my leg that I noticed I was crying. I hadn’t even realized, and I suddenly felt even more embraced than I already was.

“No.” I said as I turned my head from side to side. Silently praying he would understand that I didn’t want to talk about it. I didn’t want to talk about my past ever. There was no need to relive such nightmares of my past.

“Kagome.” He whispered again. I flinched as I felt the palm of his hand connect with my cheek. I didn’t mean too flinch, the movement was so soft, but I couldn’t help it my body was acting of its own accord. This was a response that had been conditioned in me for as long as I can remember. “I won’t ever hurt you.” He whispered and I wanted to badly to trust him. Even though I had only known him for a few hours it felt like something was pushing to him. Urging me to place what little trust I had left in him, but I couldn’t. How many times had people promised they wouldn’t hurt me only to go back on there word after they got what they wanted? ‘No, I can’t trust him yet.’ I thought. ‘But I can give him a chance to earn it.’

“I wish I could believe you.” I whispered and I could see the pain in his eyes at my words. I didn’t mean to hurt him but I also had to be honest. 

“He really did a number on you didn’t he?” I shook my head yes. 

“My whole family did.” I confessed as I turned my eyes back to the ground. I couldn’t look at him any longer. I didn’t need to see the pity on his face to know it was there. ‘I hate being pitied.’

“Kagome.” He called my name again. ‘Why wont he stop saying my name!’ I screamed at myself. ‘Why wont he just let me be?’ “Kagome. I need you to look at me.” I shook my head. I didn’t want to look at him. I just wanted him to leave. He was making me feel things I had done my best to burry deep in the back of my mind. I didn’t want to be this weak especially in front of him. ‘Why do I even care?’ My thoughts so frantic even I was having trouble keeping up with them. I couldn’t make my mind be still long enough to grasp a rational thought. 

Suddenly I felt my head begin to move as Sesshomaru grasped my chin ever so gently. Turning my face to look at him. We were so close now I could feel his hot breath on the tip of my nose. Taking in a deep breath I could smell his sent a summer thunderstorm mixed with sandalwood. The raging storm of my mind started to calm as clear rational thoughts began to enter my mind again.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized again. 

“Kagome, I need you to understand how serious I am when I say this.” Sesshomaru paused as if he were searching for, he right words. “But as long as you are with me you are safe.”

“But you barely know me. I’m a stranger.” It was true we had known each other just a few short hours. It did not make any since for him to be so kind to me. 

“Don’t worry about that.” He commanded as he rose to his feet offering me his hand. I cautiously took it as he helped me to my feet guiding me back over to his bike. “All you need to know is I wont let anything bad happen.” He reassured me as he placed the helmet atop my head fastening the strap under my chin. Then before I could protest, I felt my feet leaving the ground as he placed me on the back of his bike before moving to sit in front of me. “Now hold on tight.” He commanded and I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around his midsection careful not to grip too tightly. “Ready?” He asks and I nod my head my fears soon forgotten as the bike hits the pavement.


	3. Chapter Three

“How long, how long will I slide?  
Separate my side, I don't  
I don't believe it's bad  
Slit my throat it's all I ever” – Red Hot Chili peppers

Kagome

It was exhilarating. The way the air rushed past my face. The way his sent constantly assaulted my senses. It was a high I had never experienced, and I didn’t want it to end. I had thought being pressed against his back would be an awkward experience and uncomfortable. I had never been this close to any man who wasn’t family. I knew I should be ashamed of how I was acting. I was acting like the slut my father had always told me I was. But I didn’t care. I felt a pull to Sesshomaru that I couldn’t explain.

My joy came to an end all too soon as the rundown motel came into view. I could feel my grip tighten around him. I didn’t want to be here I didn’t feel safe here but what choice did I have. This was the cheapest place in the whole city and if I had any chance of saving money, I needed cheep not comfortable. As the bike came to a stop in front of the entrance, I reluctantly removed my arms from around him and dismounted from the bike.

“Thank you.” I smiled sadly as I handed his helmet back to him. I could see he was contemplating something as he looked to me then back to the motel behind me. He frowned and then looked back to me. 

“Be out here at 3:30. I’ll have Sango or one of the other members pick you up.” I raised a questioning brow at his statement. “I would do it myself but I have business I need to see too today.”

“Thank you but I have caused you enough trouble.” I declined his offer graciously. A ride would have been nice, but I couldn’t let him do that. I really wasn’t worth the trouble of someone going out of their way to come get me. 

“Hn.” He snorted as he secured the helmet to the back of his bike. “Just be out front by 3:30.” He repeated and I frowned. ‘Why is he being so difficult about this?’ I really didn’t want to bother anyone when the bus stop was just a few blocks over. Besides I didn’t need to become dependent on anyone for help. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would be forced to run again and then what would I do. Sesshomaru wouldn’t be able to help me then. No, I had to learn to stand on my own two feet. I couldn’t get caught up in his generosity.

“It’s no big deal I’ll just take the bus.” I stated again more firmly this time. I had to stand my ground.

“No.” His voice was so stern. It told me he had no intention of relenting and I could feel my temper threatening to flare.

“Excuse me?” I questioned arching my brow slightly. ‘Why must he to be so stubborn?’

“No.” He repeated again. I narrowed my eyes. I had just met this man no more than a few hours ago. What right did he have to tell me what do? Yes I was thankful. H*e had shown me more kindness than I had ever known and he hadn’t struck me, but that didn’t mean he could order me around.

“Excuse me but what right do you think you have to tell me what to do.” I didn’t mean for it to sound as harsh as I had. I could tell from the slight tense of his shoulders that he wasn’t expecting my hostility.

“I told you I would keep you safe.” He shot back and I frowned. ‘So that’s what his is. Just him keeping a misplaced promise.’ I didn’t know why but the thought disappointed me. It shouldn’t have but it did.

“I know but I am more than capable of walking to the bus stop from here.” I sighed turning my face to the ground. 

“Then you will end up dead or worse.” I was taken back by the harshness of his words. I watched as his hand tightened around the grip of his handlebar. ‘He’s angry with me.’ The thought was unnerving. 

“Fine ill be ready.” I hung my head in defeat. He was right I had already heard all the stories from the locals when I first arrived in town asking for the cheapest motel around. As much as I didn’t want to be dependent on Sesshomarus help I wanted to keep my life. It was the whole reason I had run away in the first place. 

“Hn.” He snorted as he revved his bike. “Get some rest I’ll see you later tonight.” I didn’t bother to respond as I watched him pull away from the entrance of the motel. ‘I don’t want him to go.’ My eyes widened slightly in surprise at my own thoughts. I had only known him a few hours, I dint even know his last name yet still as I watched his bike make its way down the road weaving between cars. Silently I prayed he would turn around that he would come back for me and save me from this horrible place. ‘What is wrong with you Kagome! You just met this man!’ I scolded myself.

Gripping the strap of my pack I forced myself to turn away from the road. ‘He’s not going to come back for you. He’s not going to save you.’ I chanted as I made my way down the dingy hallway. I had been expecting it to be empty this early in the morning. Most of the junkies were passed out by this point.

I frowned as I approached the end of the hallway. A tall muscular man had an equally tall woman pinned to one of the doors. His hand shoved up her already almost nonexistent dress. His hand placed upon one of her exposed breasts. I wanted to run to my room. To pretend I had never seen them and just go on about the rest of my day, but I couldn’t just ignore them. They were blocking my door.

……………………………

Sesshomaru

“Your late.” InuYasha informed me as I walked past him and straight to my office above the bar. I didn’t have time to fight with InuYasha right now. This girl, this Kagome it was as if she had cast a spell over me and my actions were no longer my own. Never had I ever allowed any woman on my bike. It was to intimate to allow random women so close to me. Yet I had not minded Kagome pressed so close to my person. In fact, I had rather enjoyed the way her hands tightened around my waist. Her breath on the back of my neck had set my skin on fire and was only cooled by the places she had touched. 

I growled in frustration as I began to search for my secret stash of bourbon. InuYasha unfortunately had been left alone in my office for too long as I found nothing but an empty bottle. ‘If the fool weren’t dying already, I would kill him for this.’ Tossing the empty bottle in the empty bin next to my desk I begrudgingly made my way back to the empty bar. InuYasha had already taken up residence on an empty stool while Sango poured him another drink. Not wanting to sit directly next to my brother I left a stool between us as I also found my seat.

“Sango.” I called drawing her attention to me. “Bourbon on the rocks and make it a double.”

“That rough?” Sango asked as she wasted no time in poring my drink looking at me with knowing eyes. 

“Hn.” I answered to avoid the conversation that was no doubt about to ensue. InuYasha and Sango had both seen me drive off with Kagome. ‘This is why I drink alone.’ I knew they wanted an explanation, but I could not explain it. I did not understand it myself. 

“Feh he’s just mad because he had to drop that sexy new bartender off at that shitty motel off rout six.” InuYasha smirked and I narrowed my eyes. The whelp was really beginning to push his luck. He had been ease dropping on our conversation this morning. 

“Oh! Lord Sesshomaru please tell me you didn’t!” I could see the worry on Sango’s face. It was obvious after just a few short hours Sango had taken a liking to her newest co-worker. I could understand her worry. I had not wanted to leave Kagome in that retched place. We all knew all too well what went on behind its walls. ‘What other choice did I have?’ None she could not stay here at the bar and the club house was not an option. She wasn’t part of their pack. She simply wouldn’t understand the rules or what went on them.

“This one had no choice.” I frowned at the slip. Speaking in the third person was a habit I thought I had broken long ago. ‘What has this girl done to me.’

“Wow! She must have really twisted you up!” InuYasha howled with laughed as he slid his now empty glass back to Sango. “Never thought I would see the day!”

“InuYasha!” Sango scolded as I watched her take his empty glass placing it behind the bar. “Your cut off.” 

“What the hell Sango?” 

“Unless you want me to do to you what I do to Miroku when he grabs someone’s ass that isn’t mine, I suggest you shut your mouth.” 

“Hn.” I snorted. Amused by the look of shock and fear mixed on my brother’s face. We had all seen what Sango could do many times. Yet no matter how many times Sango beat him Miroku never seemed to learn his lesson. 

“Shut up you bastard.” InuYasha glared as I took another sip from my glass. “Screw this! I’ll see you at the meeting.” I sighed as I watched him gather his jacket throwing it over his cut as he made his way out of the bar. Leaving only Sango and myself. ‘Why doesn’t she ever just go home?’ I wondered as I watched her clean the glass InuYasha had previously used. 

“So, you going to tell me why this girl has you so rattled?” Sango finally asked the question I knew had been burning her from the inside out since she had watched me drive off with Kagome. Sango was the only female in the pack who had never tried to force her way into my good graced. As a result, she had earned my respect first and eventually my trust. 

“I do not know myself.” I sighed as I swirled the amber colored liquid around my glass avoiding making eye contact with her. “There is a pull I can not explain. I find myself doing odd things in her presence.” 

“Sesshomaru you don’t think – “She trailed off as I watched her chew on the nail of her thumb as she contemplated my words. Sango was very astute when it came to matter such as these. She had an uncanny ability to read between the lines even where I could not. It was part of the reason she had been brought into the pack in the first place. Someone of her talents was a race commodity. “Could she be your fated mate?”

“Ridiculous. My instincts would have taken over if she were my fated mate but they did not and she is human.” Even as I said it calling her a human felt wrong. Every fiber of my soul screaming I was wrong about Kagome and I couldn’t help but think back to her odd bracelet. The one that I knew radiated with the magic of a concealment spell. 

“Are you sure she’s human? She could be in hiding like us.” Sango reminded me and I could not refute the idea that it may in fact be a possibility. After her episode Kagome had mentions briefly about her family and an ex. If she was some form of supernatural creature like the rest of us then it would explain the bracelet. Magic shined like a bright beacon for anyone who was looking for it. 

“Perhaps she is not. I could not smell her scent her bracelet prevented it from braking through.”

“Then she may still be your fated mate.” Sango’s eyes grew serious as she moved to stand directly in front of me.

“Impossible.” I growled. When one meet there fated mate. The one who was supposed to be the other half of your soul the reaction was instantaneous for both parties regardless of species.

“Is it?” Sango asked a knowing smirk dancing on her lips.

“Woman you try my patients.”

“You didn’t smell her.” Sango stated calmly. “For one such as yourself to confirm she is your fated mate you must not only lay eyes on her, then touch her you must take in her scent as well.” My eyes widened slightly. Sango was right. My mouth suddenly felt dry too dry as I downed the remainder of my drink. If Kagome was fated to me her life was about to become even more complicated than it already appeared to be. ‘Will she be able to withstand the weight of it?’

…………………….  
Kagome

“Excuse me.” I called weekly in an attempt to keep the situation from being anymore awkward than it had to be. All I wanted was to make it to the relative safety of my room then the two of them could screw in front of my door for all I cared. I was so exhausted from lack of sleep already and I needed as much of it as I could possibly get. The couple ignore me as the man shoved his hand farther up the woman’s skirt. I wanted to throw up. “Excuse me.” I called again more forcefully this time. Finally drawing the woman attention to me. I was finally able to get a clear look at her. She didn’t have soars on her face or arms like the other junkies I had seen walking around, but she still looked to be in rough shape. It was easy to see she was high from the glossed overlook of her green eyes. Her short black hair caked in grease and pulled up with a hair ty and a small feather dangling from it.

“What do you want skank. I don’t share.” The woman snapped as the man never stopped his assault of her. ‘These people have no shame.’ 

“I just want to get to my room. Your blocking the door.” ‘Please just move.’ I prayed silently me as the woman looked at me blankly as she processed my words

“I don’t care. Come back later you freak I’m busy.” The woman snorted and I frowned. ‘Looks like were doing this the hard way then. Seems about right.’ I thought as I sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

“I’m not asking you to stop just to move it down a few feet.” I could feel the frustration beginning to build in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t deal with this right now. I thought for a moment about returning to the front desk and asking for another room but then I would have to deal with that creepy manager plus the double charge. I couldn’t afford that right now. No, I had to stand my ground. 

“Where did you get that shirt?” 

“What?” I asked in confusion as I looked down at my shirt. I was still waring the one Sango had given me last night. ‘What’s so special about it.’

“The shirt your wearing how did you get it?” She snapped angrily as she pushed the man off her and readjusted her clothing. 

“It was given to me.” I blurted out in a panic. I could feel the rage building up inside of the woman and it was in that moment I realized my mistake. If I had known I would have slept on a park bench. “I work there now. I’m the new bartender.”

“Like hell you do.” The woman growled as she shoved me back against the wall digging her nails into my shoulders. “Why do you smell like him?”

“Smell like who?” I cried as the woman tightened her grip. 

“Sesshomaru! Why do I smell Sesshomaru all over you!” 

“He gave me a ride on his bike! That’s all.” I heard it before I felt the searing pain that now danced across the right cheek of my face. She had slapped me, and I was sure it would leave a nasty bruise. 

“Now I know your lying.” She spat as one of her hands enclosed around my throat. Dark spots started to form in my eyes as I moved my hand to the leather bracelet on my wrist. If I removed it, I would have to run again but running was better than being dead. “He never takes anyone on his bike. Not even me.” She whispered as she finally loosened her grip allowing me to breath once more.

“You’re his girlfriend.” I stammered out between gasps of air. ‘I should have known a man like him would have a girlfriend.’ I scolded myself for ever thinking anything he had done up until this point was because he had taken an interest in me like I had him. I couldn’t help but feel even more foolish than I already did.

“Yeah something like that.” The woman snorted as she once again dug her nails into my shoulder. Hot red liquid spewing from the small puncture marks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know! It was just a ride I swear.” I wanted to scream but I forced myself to remain silent as she racked her nails from my shoulder and across my chest. Leaving four long bleeding cuts. I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap as I dared not move any more after she released her hold on my throat.

“This is your only warning. Stay away from the Crescent Bar and Sesshomaru he’s mine or next time I scar that pretty little face.” I wasn’t sure how long I sat in that hallway after she left I was afraid to move afraid to breath.

Finally, I found the strength to pull myself from the floor as I made my way into my grungy room. It honestly wasn’t the worst place I had ever slept in my lifetime, but it was far from the best either. After cleaning the wounds that junkie had left on my chest and face, I found my way to my bed. It felt more like a rock than a mattress and I was pretty sure the sheets and blanket hadn’t been washed in well ever. But right now, it was all I had, and I curled myself into a ball in the center of it and just like I had every night for as long as I could remember I cried.


	4. Chapter Four

“There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray” – Lindsey Sterling

Kagome

I cringed as the sound of the alarm clock beside my bed began to buzz. I didn’t want to move, the cuts on my chest screaming in protest as I silence the alarm. I settled back into the bed staring up at the dirty celling. I could feel the tiers starting to form in the corners of my eyes once again. Quickly I bilked them away. ‘I refuse to cry anymore.’ I told myself. I had already cried enough for two lifetimes and I refused to waste anymore. I had more pressing matters to worry about than feeling sorry for myself. ‘Should I go back tonight, or should I just leave?’ The question hung in my mind like a heavy weight.

I really did not want to go. It had only been one night. Just a few short hours I had spent working behind the bar with Sango, but it was the most fun I had ever had with anyone. It really felt like Sango could truly be my friend. Then Sesshomaru, just the thought of his name made me shiver as thoughts of my chest pressed against his back flooded my mind. ‘He’s the whole reason I’m in this mess.’ I frowned as I brought my hand up to touch my cheek. Still sore from where Kagura had struck me.

‘I don’t have a choice. I have to leave.’ It was my only option now. Kagura knew where I was, and she had already proven that she wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty. My eyes feel to the thin leather bracelet around my wrist and I wanted to curse. I had been tempted to remove it today and if Kagura hadn’t stopped when she had I was sure I would have. I needed to stay hidden, but I needed to keep breathing too. Hardening my resolve my mind made up I moved from the bed. I would go to the bar one last time tonight to say goodbye and make hopefully enough cash to put a few towns between Kagura and myself. 

I frowned as I looked in the mirror. There was no way that the shirt Sango had given me last night would hide them. The bruises around my neck and on my cheek, I could cover with makeup. I had gotten proficient with it over the years, but the scratches were a different story. No amount of makeup was going to hide them. I didn’t have much, but I was sure I could find something that would work. 

I pulled out a black turtleneck that I had found in a charity box a few towns back. It was a little tight on me but with a few strategic cuts I could make this work and still manage to hide Kagura’s handy work. I flinched as I pulled the newly altered shirt over my chest hiding the marks. I had cut the majority of the shirt away exposing most of my stomach and I had removed the sleeves completely. Pulling on the shorts Sango had given me last night and the fish nets with the boots even I had to admit I looked decent enough. 

Pulling out my small makeup bag I set to work covering the mark on my face. It took more foundation than I had hoped, and it didn’t cover the mark completely. ‘Stupid cheep makeup.’ I fumed as I tried in vain to cover up the last of the black spots. ‘As long as no one gets to close it will look like dirt.’ I didn’t know what I was worried about. Its not like anyone was going to notice. ‘And if they do its not like they are going to care. I just meet these people.’ Once I was satisfied that the bruise was covered as good as it was going to get I packed all of my things into my small worn backpack. Checking the room one last time I made sure I wouldn’t be leaving anything behind. 

Slowly I opened the door to my room checking the hall to make sure Kagura was no where in sight. I was sure she had left but I didn’t want to risk another confrontation. I was sure if she came after me again it would much worse than a few scattered bruises. Thankfully she was no where in sight and I let out a small sigh of relief. Making my way to the front desk I handed my key to young girl behind the counter. 

It was a bittersweet feeling handing in the key. I had only been in this town for a week but it I had really fallen in love with it. I had wanted to settle down here and try to live a normal life but now the ide of that seemed like it would be impossible. 

Slowly I made my way out to the small bench in front of the motel. It wouldn’t be long before whoever was going to give me a ride would be here. ‘I hope its Sango.’ I silently prayed. I didn’t know if I would be comfortable ridding on the back of some strange man’s bike. I didn’t have to wait long as a black jeep stopped in front of the bench I was currently waiting on. Slowly the dark tinted window lowered, and I couldn’t help but be relieved.

“Sango.” I smiled as I rushed from the bench. I winced as the scratches on my chest protested at the sudden movement. They were still very painful, and I would have to be mindful of them tonight.

“Hey girl you ready to go?” I nodded as I opened the door to sliding into the passenger seat. “Nice job on the outfit by the way. Although the make up is a little heavy but over all very acceptable for a bar tinder.”

“Oh, thank you.” I forced a smile back at her. ‘So far so good. She didn’t notice.’ 

“I’m sure the guys will be leaving big tips tonight and with Sesshomaru gone we can be extra flirty” Sango winked as we pulled onto the highway. I felt a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be present. I had wanted to at least say goodbye.

“Will he be gone the whole night?” The question left my mouth before I even knew what I was asking. A slight twinge of embarrassment slowly creeping its way into my cheeks as I realized how it sounded but I needed to know. He had been so kind to me yesterday and I couldn’t just walk away without a word. 

“No, he will show up at some point tonight. He’s just four hours away taking care of some busines for the club.” ‘I will get to see him after all.’ My heart fluttered slightly at the idea of seeing him again, but my excitement was short lived as an image of Kagura flashed through my mind. 

‘She’s the last person I want to think about.’ I frowned. I didn’t want to think about her or the threats she had made. I just couldn’t picture Sesshomaru with someone like her though. She was everything that I expected his girlfriend wouldn’t be. The two of them just didn’t seem right to me but then again who was I to judge. I had only known the man a few hours. 

“Sango. Can I ask you something?” My mouth seemed to be moving of its own accord.

“Of course.” She smiled at me and I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew I was inevitably sticking my nose somewhere that it didn’t belong, but I had to ask. I had to know what the relationship between them was.

“I was just wondering about Kagura.” I watched as Sango’s hands tightened around the steering will of the jeep. Her face formed into a hard line.

“What about her.” Sango snapped and I instantly regretted starting this conversation. Judging from the tone of her voice there was obviously some bad blood between the two of them. ‘I should have known to keep my mouth shut.’

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t be poking my nose in where it doesn’t belong. Its none of my business any way.” I apologized as I turned my attention to the floorboard of the jeep. I really didn’t want to spend my last day fighting with the one person who was the closest thing I had to a friend.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have snapped like that. It’s just Kagura and I have a long history and its not a good one.” 

“It’s okay I shouldn’t have been nosey.”

“No, I’ll tell you anything you want to know about her. I was just surprised you brough her up is all.” Sango smiled at me. I knew she was trying to make it better. 

“I was just wondering if she was Sesshomarus girlfriend.” The words didn’t seem right as they left my mouth. I just could see Sesshomaru with someone like Kagura. A drug addict who was willing to have sex in the hallway of a sleezy motel. ‘How could he want something like that.’ It just didn’t make any since to me. ‘Why am I even worrying about this. I’m leaving after tonight after all.’

“I was wondering when you were going to ask that.” I could see Sango frowning as she focused her attention on the road. “You have to understand Sesshomaru is a complicated man.” Sango paused as I watched her struggle to find the right words. “They did have relations a few times, but they were never in a relationship.” I couldn’t understand why but the thought of him with Kagura with anyone stung worse than the wounds on my chest.

“I see.” I frowned as I took in the new information.

“Don’t think badly of him Kagome.” Sango stated as we pulled into the back-parking lot of the bar. Cutting the engine off she turned to face me. “Sesshomaru is not a bad guy. He doesn’t use women. When Kagura popped up in our lives he had been alone for a very long time and Kagura picked up on that. She used to her advantage and well even the strongest of us can only be strong for so long.” It was something I could relate too. I myself had broken from loneliness. It was part of the reason I was sitting here now. 

“I know that feeling well.” I mumbled as my thoughts raced through my mind. “But your sure they were never official?” 

“No, they weren’t. Sesshomaru made his intentions clear to her from the start. She knew where she stood. She just wanted more than he wanted to give.” 

“But he never had any feelings for her?” ‘Why am I pushing this?’

“Outside of pity? No, he didn’t.” I was relived by her reassurance that there were no romantic feeling at least on his end. Sesshomaru stirred something in me that I didn’t quite understand “Kagome.”

“Yes.” I answered as Sango’s voice pulled me back into reality. 

“Did something happen at the motel? Did you meet Kagura?” My heart raced in my chest. ‘I cant tell her.’ I didn’t like lying but what other choice did I have. I couldn’t let her know what happened. I didn’t want anyone else getting hurt on my account I simply wasn’t worth it.

“No nothing happened. Just a few patrons last night asked if they had broken up since I now had her job.” It was a flat out lie and I hoped she bought it. I had no intention of stirring the pot before I left. I didn’t even know why I asked. It wasn’t any of my business what Sesshomaru did before I arrived in this town and it wasn’t any of my concern what he would do after I left. I was a stranger they had simply all been nice too. 

“Alright but if she ever bothers you just let me know and I’ll handle it alright.” Sango smiled before handing me a key. “Why don’t you go on ahead and start pulling down chairs. I have a quick call I need to make before I go in.” I nodded my head as I exited the vehicle making my way into the bar.  
……………………..  
Sesshomaru

My phone vibrated in my pocket as I left the small shop. I was already in a foul mood the witch just like all the others had been unwilling to help me once she realized who I was. Pulling out my phone I scowled. Sango would not be calling if something wasn’t wrong.

“What is it Sango?” I answered harsher than I had intended too.

“I think Kagura attacked Kagome yesterday.” My eyes narrowed as I suppressed a growl. ‘I knew I shouldn’t have left her at that retched motel.’

“What do you mean you think.” My irritation growing. Sango knew I did not like speculation. If Kagome was hurt, I needed to know. 

“When I picked her up today, she was wearing a turtleneck that she had altered for the hot weather, but it still covered her chest and neck. Her makeup was way to heavy I think to try and cover up a bruise on her face. She also asked a lot of questions about Kagura and when I if she had run into Kagura at the motel she lied.” It was taking all I had to remain calm. The very thought of anyone harming her had sent my instincts into overdrive. ‘I need to see her.’ 

“Do you know where Kagura is?” I demanded.

“No.” I growled at her answer. “But I will have Kouga track her down.”

“Keep an eye on Kagome. I will be their shortly.” I didn’t wait for Sango to respond. I knew Sango would handle this and I had to get back. There was something urging me, pushing me that I needed to be by her side. I had never felt a pull like this before. Throwing my leg over my bike I revved the engine. I was four hours away, but I would make it back to the bar in two.

………………………

Kagome

I entered through the kitchen surprised to see most of the chairs already placed on the floor. ‘I wonder if Sango did this before she picked me up?’ I wondered as I placed my bag under the bar and moved to the remaining tables. 

“You must be the new girl.” My hear leapt out of my chest as a new voice boomed through the room. I spun around holding the chair in front of me. A man with long black hair and bright blue eyes smiling at me. His hair swept up in to high pony tail. “Wow hey I didn’t mean to scare you.” He held up his hands in front of his chest and that was when I noticed the cut. It was the exact same as Sesshomarus only this one read lieutenant. I lowered the chair realizing he must be part of the club.

“Sorry you just startled me. I didn’t think any one was in here.” I huffed as I moved the chair to its proper place.

“Yeah I usually come by to help Sango set up for the night. The names Kouga. What’s yours?” He flashed me a dashing smile and I could feel my cheeks beginning to flush. 

“It’s Kagome.” I answered as took down another chair.

“Nice to meet you Kagome.” He extended his hand and I hesitated before extending my own to shake his hand. His hand closed around mine and I watched as his eyes widened slightly before a massive grin spread across his face.

“What?” I asked nervously as I pulled my hand free of his and back to my side. 

“Well Ka – go – me.” Unease began to take root in the back of my mind at the way he drew out the syllables of my mane. “I think I’m going to make you my woman.” 

“Excuse me!” I shouted in disbelief. ‘The nerve of this guy!’

“I’m going to make you my woman.” He stated again. “It’s a pretty big honor ya know.”

“Look pal. I don’t know who you think you are but I’m not your woman!” I snapped. After last night I wasn’t in the mood for some random guys shenanigans.

“You are now so if anyone messes with you just let me know and I’ll pummel them.” He laughed as he draped his arm around my shoulder. 

“I am no one’s woman.” I shot back through gritted teeth pushing him away.

“You will come to accept it in time.” Kouga smirked as he pulled me back to his side.

“Kouga ya filthy flea bag get ya better get your hands off of her or Sesshomarus gonna kick your ass.” I heard Kouga growl low in his chest as we both turned our eyes up the office that overlooked the bar. ‘He has to be related to Sesshomaru.’ With the man’s silver hair and amber eyes there was no mistaking it.

“Shut it Inutrasha. This is none of your business.” Kouga shouted as he glared at the man on the small balcony. “This is between me and my woman.” I could feel his grip on my shoulder tightening. I didn’t want to be this close to him. The smell of cigarettes coming from his clothes was beginning to make me sick.

“Feh. Fine get your ass kicked again see if I care.” The man snorted as he began to make his way down the stairs.

“Kouga you let her go right now!” I tuned my head and smiled as Sango finally made her appearance.

“Butt out Sango this isn’t any of your concern.” Kouga snorted

“Like hell it’s not. For one Kagome is my friend and two Sesshomaru really will kick your ass when I call him and tell him exactly what you have been doing.” I could see Kouga’s face pale slightly Sango’s threat as she reached for her phone. “Well am I calling the boss?” 

“Feh whatever.” Kouga finally released his grip and I quickly made my escape moving to hide behind Sango. 

“Good now the boss has an errand for you to run.” Sango crossed her arms as Kouga shot her a glare. “I suggest you check your phone, and have it completed before he gets back from his trip.” 

“Fine but this isn’t over!” Kouga grumbled as he grabbed his leather jacket before making his way out the door. Once he was gone, I let out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding in. I didn’t think Kouga was a completely bad guy, but he had managed to make me feel more than a little unconfutable.

“Don’t worry about him Kagome. He really is harmless.” Sango smiled as I moved to stand beside her.

“It’s okay.” I smiled back at her. “I just wasn’t expecting him to be so forward.” 

“The idiot only has the brain the size of a walnut so what do you expect.” My attention turned back to the man with silver hair. I couldn’t stop staring. He looked so much like Sesshomaru the same silver hair the same amber eyes, yet they were so different. “Feh. What are you looking at?” 

“I’m sorry.” I blurted as my cheeks began to heat up. “You just look so much like Sesshomaru with the silver hair and all.” I watched his eyes widen slightly as he moved his gaze to Sango for just a moment before turning his attention back to me. ‘What did I say something wrong?’

“Yeah he’s my half-brother what of it?” 

“Nothing I was just wondering.” I shot back glaring at him. 

“InuYasha that’s enough. Leave her alone we have work to do.” Sango called as she began to make her way over to the remaining tables. I could hear InuYasha grumble under his breath as he too moved to a table. Shaking my head, I moved the remaining tables on the other side of the room. ‘Well it looks like my last night in town will at least be interesting.’ I smiled sadly as the thought of leaving once again twisted my hear. ‘I could stay.’ I frowned at the thought. Why was I putting myself through this torture? 

The decision was already made I had to leave.


	5. Chapter Five

“I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
Wear my soul and call me a liar  
I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire  
I dare you to tell me  
I dare you to” – Shinedown

Kagome

“Thank you, sir.” I fluttered my eye lashes as I accepted the tip from one of the man at the end of the bar. Swinging my hips as I made my way over to the tip jar placing the money in as I made his drink. The night had been going so much better than I could have hoped. Sango had been right when she said the tips would be better and the bar was completely packed. 

Locals, tourists, and other members of the club were all smooshed together in the small bar. Even with that the atmosphere had been light even fun. I had joked and laughed with Sango most of the night and I had even been introduced to her boyfriend Miroku who was currently acting as tonight’s bouncer since Kouga had been called away. 

It had been easy to see that Miroku was massive flirt, but it was also very plain from the way he looked at her he only had eyes for Sango. Like right now as he stood at the door watching ever step, she made every man she talked too. ‘I wonder if I will ever have anyone look at me the way he looks at her.’ 

“Hey Kagome.” Sango called to me over the music.

“Were out of beer do you think you could go change the tap for me?” She asked as I watched her pour a man a shot of bourbon.

“Sure, thing Sango.” I smiled as I handed the man his drink. Whipping my hands on the small towel I caught my reflection in one of the bottles. I could see my makeup was beginning to run and I needed to fix it. I didn’t need anyone asking about my face. It wouldn’t take long and then I would change the tap. 

Pushing my way through the rowdy crowd I finally managed to make it to the break room. Running a hand through my sweaty hair I pulled it over one of my shoulders. Sighing in relieve as the cool air of the break room hit my bare neck. Not wanting to linger for too long I began to make my way over to my bag on the table.

“I thought I told you to get lost.” My body froze. I didn’t need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. 

“I am. After tonight I just need the tips to get to the next town.” I answered with a shaky breath. I hoped that answer would pacify her. Slowly turning to face her. I could see the anger flashing in her eyes as she stocked over to me. The stench of cheep cigarettes and alcohol assaulting my nose. I swallowed hard as the hairs of my arms began to rise. My body warning me of the danger that was now before me. 

“I don’t care.” Suddenly I could feel the rough mettle of the lockers dig into my back as the air was knocked out of my body. Her palms and nails digging into my shoulders with so much force I was sure it would leave an angry bruise. “You should have left when you had the chance.”

“I’m sorry.” I cried. “I’ll leave right now. You want ever see me again.” I pleaded with her as my eyes glanced over to the door. I had been gone long enough now and the tap still hadn’t been changed. There was a chance that Sango would notice soon. That she would come looking for me. It was a slim chance, but it was the only one I had. I didn’t know how to defend myself something like this. ‘Please notice I’m gone Sango.’ I prayed silently.

“What you think someone’s going to save a worthless slut like you.” Kagura laughed as her eyes fallowed mine to the door. “No on will care if you just disappear.” Kagura spat as her hand grabbed a fist full of my raven locks. Jerking hard she forced my head to slam into the lockers. I was sure I was bleeding now as the sharp grooves dug into my skull. A small cry falling from my lips as she roughly slammed her body into mine. Pinning me more securely to the locker. 

“I know.” It stung but she was right. No one would miss my absence if I just disappeared. I didn’t have anyone that cared enough to notice I was gone. Sango would wonder ever now and then I was sure but I would just be a story. A story of a girl who randomly showed up one-night begging for a job and then flaked halfway through her second shift. I could feel hot tears burning in the corners of my eyes.

“You should have left when I gave you the chance, but I guess my warning wasn’t clear enough for you.” A small whimper fell from my lips as she dug her nails deeper into my shoulder. I could feel warm liquid seeping down my back. 

“I will leave right now, just please let me go.” A sinister laugh passed through her lips. I could feel my heart racing and my body beginning to tremble as the reality of my situation hit me full force. ‘I may not get out of this alive.’ It was a sobering thought.

“Too late.” She bit out. “What happens next is on you sweetheart.” My heart began pounding against my chest as she slipped her hand into the back pocket of her jeans. I sucked in my breath as a soft ‘click’ reached my ears and a shining silver blade was now held against my face.

“Pleas don’t.” I begged. “I don’t want to die.” I knew I sounded pathetic and I couldn’t help but be ashamed of how weak I really was. ‘They were all right. I’m too weak to survive on my own.’

“Don’t worry I won’t kill you.” Kagura grinned as she traced the blade down my chin and neck. A hiss leaving my lips as hot liquid leaked from the trail she had made. “I’m just going to scar that pretty little body of yours so that no man will ever want to look at you again.” I hissed again as she drug the knife over across the bottom of my stomach. Then another, and another each cut becoming deeper than the last. Each becoming more frantic as she took her anger out on my body. I could feel my blood beginning to pool around my feet.

“Please. Please stop.” I cried as Kagura inflicted a deep cut on my thigh.

“Stop?” She laughed. “I’m just getting started.” ‘If she doesn’t stop soon, I’m going to bleed to death.’ I hissed again as she drug the blade down right arm. ‘I have to do something. I don’t want to die.’ I felt her grip on my hair began to loosen and I saw my opportunity. Pushing my head forward with all the strength I could muster I slammed my forehead against her face. She stumbled back her hand clutching her nose as blood dripped down her face.

“You little bitch!” Kagura screamed as a murderous look flashed across her face. She lunged at me slamming into the lockers as I barely dogged her blow. I could feel my body beginning to weaken from the recent blood loss and the neglect it had suffered over the past few weeks. ‘I need to get out of this room.’ My eyes fell to the swinging door of the break room and I bolted but I was too slow as I felt her hand yank my long hair jerking me back one more. My shoes slick with my own blood slid from under me and my body hit the tile floor. I felt the hair leave my lungs as my vision stated to blur. 

I dug my nails into the cut on my thigh the pain jolting me back to reality. I couldn’t let myself pass out if I did it was over. Kagura would kill me. I needed to move. I needed to get off this floor. I tried to push myself up only to be shoved back down by Kagura’s foot. The heal of her stiletto digging into my shoulder forcing another cry of pain from my lips. “I’ll kill you for this.” Kagura growled as she dug her heal even deeper into my shoulder before she removed her foot. ‘I have no choice. I have to remove my bracelet.’ I wouldn’t survive this any other way. I needed my powers if I wanted to live. Even if I had gotten away from, I had already lost too much blood from various deep cuts she had inflected on my body.

Painfully I moved my hand to my wrist as I began to fiddle with the clasp of the leather band. “I don’t think so.” Kagura snorted as she jerked my hand away before I could undo the clasp. My last hope of surviving dashed as she startled my hips pinning my arms with her knees. “I’m going to make you suffer.” 

“Pleas I don’t want to die.” I whispered my voice cracking as hot tears began to streak my face. ‘It can’t end this way.’ I had fought so hard to be free from my family and now I was going to die. 

“You should have thought about that before you broke my nose!” I gasped as a burning pain exploded in my side as she dug the knife deep into my flesh. Twisting it sharply. I jerked my hips thrusting forward from the pain somehow managing to throw her off of me. I didn’t waste the opportunity I had been given as I forced my self to my shaky feet. I pushed forward through the swinging door and out into the crowded bar.

“Help me.” I cried as everyone in the bar froze a woman screamed at the sight of my blooded body and the bar erupted into panic as people rushed for the door. I began to shove my way through the now manic crowd as I looked for someone anyone who could help me. My eyes finally landed on a mess of silver hair and amber eyes as he pushed his way to me. “InuYasha!” I cried as I stumbled, and he caught me before I could hit the floor again. 

“What the hell happened?” I could hear the panic in his voice as he placed his hand over my bleeding side. I hissed in pain as he applied pressure to the wound. 

“Kagura. She was waiting for me in the break room.” I panted out as he lowered me too the floor quickly removing his jacket and shoving it under my head before he once again applied pressure to my side.

“Sango! We need towels now!” He barked. “Miroku go search for Kagura and bring her back alive!” My head was swimming and I could feel my vision once again beginning to fade in and out. I knew there was no fighting it this time. I was going to pass out hell I was probably going to die. I had already lost so much blood and I knew my body was weal from the lack of food over the past three weeks. Even if the bracelet were removed now and my powers were allowed to take over, I doubted it would be enough to save me.

“InuYasha.” I chocked brokenly as blood trickled from my mouth.

“No! Don’t talk Kagome save your strength.” He commanded as he pushed his hands harder into my side.

“Pleas tell Sesshomaru I’m sorry.” I could feel my body growing colder. It would not be much longer now. 

“I’m not telling that prick anything! Your goanna tell him yourself!” InuYasha shot harshly. “You have to fight Kagome. We all need you to fight!” I was taken back by his words. ‘How could they need me?’ I wondered I had only been here two days. “Sesshomaru needs you.” ‘Sesshomaru.’ His name echoed through my mind as images of him began to flash behind my eyes.

“My bracelet.” I wheezed it was becoming more difficult to talk. “Remove it and I might have a chance.” I managed to force out the words before my world went black.

…………………….  
InuYasha

“Dame it! Dame it! Dame it!” I cursed as Kagome finally passed out. The bleeding still hadn’t stopped “Why the hell is there so much blood?” I panicked. I had witnessed my fare share of fights and I had never seen this much blood. I needed to do something and fast. My eyes roamed her body as I tried to assess the extent of her injuries. She was covered in deep lacerations that looked like they almost all needed stiches. 

“InuYasha here let me hold pressure.” I nodded as I allowed Sango to take my place as she pressed the towel onto Kagome’s side. Finally freeing up my hands I found the bracelet on her wrist. I wasn’t sure what removing it would do to save her, but she had used the last of her strength to tell me to do it. I jerked hard breaking the clasp. My eyes widened as her scent instantly assaulted my nose and a soft blue glow made its way over her body.

“Shit! She’s a witch!” I blurted as I watched her wounds slowly begin to knit themselves back together. Her powers were the only thing keeping her alive now as they attempted to heal her broken body, but I wasn’t sure it would be enough. There was just so much blood. Even with aid of magic it would be a miracle if she survived. 

I shuttered at the thought of what would happen if this girl died. Sesshomaru had taken an interest in her. There was something special about her for him even though they had just met. If she died, he was likely to go on a rampage. Deaccession be dammed. I knew firsthand how ruthless my brother could be and their would be no hole deep enough for Kagura to hid. 

“We need to move her off this floor.” Sango’s voice rang in my ears and I nodded in agreement. “I’ll hold pressure and you move her to the bar.” A ferial growl stopped my hands mid air as my eyes jerked to the door. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pulled my hands back to my self slowly backing away. 

“Sesshomaru.” I called to him. I could see him struggling to keep hold of himself as his eyes flashed from red to gold. 

“InuYasha.” Sango bit out as her eyes landed on Sesshomaru’s as he took another step forward. Another growl passing through his lips. “You need to get Miroku and you need to leave now!”  
“No! I’m not leaving you alone with him this close to the edge.” I protested as I stood from my spot on the ground.

“InuYasha she is his mate!” Sango snapped and I could feel my blood run cold. This situation just became even more dangerous that I could have imagined.

“You’re sure?” I swallowed hard.

“Yes.” Sango breathed. “That’s why you have to leave. He won’t hurt me I’m a woman, but you and all the other males are in danger until he’s able to regain control.” 

“Alright but ill be withing hearing distance.” She nodded as I slowly made my way over to the kitchen door.


	6. Chapter Six

“Collect the bad habits that you couldn't bear to keep  
Out of the woods, but I love  
A tree I used to lay beneath  
Kid's teeth stained red  
From a sour bottle, baby girl  
With eyes the size of baby worlds” – Fall Out Boy

Sesshomaru

I didn’t bother with the kickstand as I dismounted from my bike allowing it to fall the ground with a heavy thud. “Dame it.” I cursed as I began to shove my way through the last of the panicked crowd fleeing from the bar. My jaw clinched as more people pushed past me. Finally pushing my way inside my body froze as my eyes slid shut. 

The scent of jasmine and sage beckoning to me. A fire was set in my blood and I could feel my body beginning to vibrate as my most carnal instincts tried to push themselves forward. ‘Mate.’ The thought echoed through my mind as I fought to regain my composure. I had almost been successful until the scent of blood, her blood soon fallowed sending my logical mind farther from the surface.

“We need to move her from the floor.” My eyes shooting open at the voice.

‘They were trying to take her from me.’ My instincts raged at the thought.

‘But she is hurt.’ I knew this logically I knew she needed help but the logical part of me was no longer in control. Only held back by the paper-thin restraints I now had on him. 

‘No, they will not touch her. Take her! Protect her!’ My instincts were demanding as I fought to put the beast back into his cage. I needed to regain control if I moved her if Sango moved her now bloody hands, I could end up killing her. 

“I’ll hold pressure and you move her to the bar.” I growled as InuYasha moved to touch her. I could not let him touch her again. If he touched her. I was sure that I would not be able to regain control of myself. If I had any hope of pulling myself back to reality, I needed him to leave. I turned my now red eyes to Sango silently praying she would understand my unspoken request. The men needed to leave. 

“Sesshomaru.” I could hear the pleading in InuYasha’s voice. Telling me to fight my instincts to bring myself back to reality. 

“InuYasha.” Another growl passed from my lips as I moved closer. Her scent pulling me in almost soothing my beast until the scent of blood soon fallowed which only served to send me into more of a frenzy. I did not hear the rest of what Sango said. I could not focus on that right now.   
I could feel my instincts beginning to relax as InuYasha’s presence finally retreated to a safe distance outside. His departure allowed me to regain a small amount of control to begin to finally push the beast back into its cage. 

“Sesshomaru! I need you to snap out of it now!” Sango’s harsh voice forced my attention back to the situation at hand. “She needs your help, or she may die!” Her words were the final push I needed as I finally regained control of myself shoving that part of myself back behind the locked door of my mind. 

“What happened?” I demanded as I wasted no time in kneeling on the other side of Kagome. My chest tightened at how pale she had become. I shivered as I lightly brushed my fingers over the skin of her arm to inspect on of the deeper cuts. Her body was like ice. 

“Kagura is what happened.” Sango bit out bitterly. “I’m sorry. I never thought – ”

“Enough.” I silenced her. “Now is not the time.” 

“Right.” Sango nodded. She and I both knew there would be a much more in-depth conversation latter but right now my priority was keeping Kagome alive. 

I opened my mouth to give my next order and I paused sucking in a sharp breath as I realized her condition was far worse than I could handle. I growled low in my chest at the thought of what I was about to do. I was about to do something that could very easily send me back into a tailspin of fighting my inner self, but it needed to be done. If I had any hope of saving her life it needed to be done and I needed to save her life. 

“Call Jinenji.” Sango’s eyes widened slightly but my tone left no room for argument as she moved her hands and I replaced her applying pressure to Kagome’s wound. I watched her das to the break room knowing she was running for her phone.

My attention turned back to the girl who lay bleeding on the floor of my bar and for the first time since childhood an emotion began to creep up my spine. Fear. Fear of what would happen if she didn’t make it through. If she died right now it was possible I would too. 

I wasn’t sure how much time passed before Jinenji finally arrived but it was too long. I could feel her beginning to slip farther and farther from my grasp as her body grew colder under my touch.

“My lord.” He called respectfully as he approached slowly. I could feel my instincts beginning to rage again but I pulled them back. ‘Kagome’s life is more important.’ I told myself as I repressed a growl.

“You will save her.” 

“I will do all that I can.”

* * *

Three days. Three days I sat by Kagome’s bedside as I waited for her to recover. My irritation growing with each day that the girl refused to wake. I had never desired to find my mate but now that she was here, I couldn’t louse her. This small tiny girl who I had only spent an hour maybe two with. I could feel my chest tightening at the idea of her slipping away. ‘No, she is strong.’ I reminded myself as I took her small hand in mine giving it a slight squeeze. 

“My lord.” A soft voice called from the other side of the door pulling me from my thoughts. 

“Enter Jinenji.” I didn’t bother to move at the soft click of the door. I watched as he moved slowly first to inspect the IV. From his haggard appearance you would never know the young man was a truly gifted doctor. His thick curly black hair pulled up into a small bun atop his head and his dusty leather cut.

“My lord I must inspect the wounds to her arm and leg.” He stated meekly as he waited for my permission. I didn’t bother to answer. A slight nod of my head giving him the permission he needed to inspect her injuries. Threading my fingers through hers I pulled her hand up to my lips placing a feather light kiss to the back of her hand before I moved my cheek to rest against it. I needed this contact it was the only thing that soothed my raging mind.

I watched carefully as Jinenji slowly unwrapped the bandage from her leg before inspecting it. “It would appear the stiches can come out today. It is a good sign.” 

“Hn.” I answered quietly absorbing the new information. Her body was healing. Each day she was getting stronger. I watched as Jinenji carefully removed each stich from the log gash of her thigh. Then he moved to her arm removing the remaining stiches before he faced me again.

“My lord she is a fighter.” I felt on of my brows rise of its own volition at his words. It was easy to see from his body language that he had something that he wished to share with me.

“Out with it Jinenji.” My patients wearing thin.

“It’s her x-rays my lord.” 

“What about them?” My hand tightened slightly around Kagome’s as my heart clenched in my chest. 

“They show she has been badly abused from a young age.” A low growl escaped my lips at the thought of anyone harming her, but I had already known it was a possibility. From the way she reacted the day I gave her a ride on my bike. I knew that someone had hurt her I had simply thought it had been some lowlife boyfriend. However, if what Jinenji was saying was true that only left her family.

“You are certain?”

“Yes, my lord the bones do not lie.” 

“I see.” I mumbled as I allowed my eyes to trace the delicate features of her face. She looked so much like a fallen angel with her long hair spread around her like a dark sea. ‘Just what have you been through, my angel?’ “You are excused.” 

…………………..  
Kagome

Cold. I was so cold. I wrapped my arms around myself in a futile attempt to warm myself. Hot tears slid down my cheeks as I looked at the old shed door. This was the second night in a row they had left me out here. All because it was my birthday, I was finally eighteen and they didn’t want me getting any bright ideas that I could leave. It was there way of showing me they still owned me and if I tried to defy them as I had in the past it would be far worse than just being locked in the shed overnight.

“Pleas no.” I cried. “I know my place! I wont runaway!” I didn’t know why I was pleading with them. There wasn’t anyone on the other side of the door. No one cared and they wouldn’t care if I accidently froze to death either. 

‘Why do they hate me so much?’ I fisted my hands in my hair as a bitter sob shook my body. ‘Why am I so worthless? Why am I never good enough? I try so hard to please them.’ My whole coven hatted me they always had from the time I was small. I couldn’t recall a time when I had ever been offered a kind word by any of the adults. Not even my own parents. The children had tried once upon a time to be kind but that was short lived, and those same children soon became my tormenters as well. 

The sound of the heavy bolt outside the door pulling me from my thoughts as I braced myself for what was going to come next. They were going to beat me and leave me out here in the cold again tonight. ‘I wish they would just kill me already.’ I silently prayed that tonight would be the night and my pain would end once and for all. Whatever lay beyond this plane of existence had to be better than the life I was living now.

“Kagome.” My eyes shot open as I looked into the chocolate eyes of the only person who had ever been kind to me.

“Kikyo.” I whispered brokenly. “Kikyo what are you doing here? They will beat you too if they find you helping me.” 

“Kagome you have to run, tonight.” Her voice was harsh as she moved to kneel next to me. I looked at her with confused eyes. ‘Run! She can’t be serious!’

“They will only find me.” I reminded her. “It’s 1pointless to run.”

“Kagome!” Kikyo snapped as she grabbed both my upper arms squeezing tightly. “You have to go! The coven plans on giving you to Naraku the shifter king as a peace offering!” My heart slammed against my chest at the mention of his name. I had meet him only once when I was only fifteen. It had been enough to make my skin crawl the way his bright red eyes had bore into me. 

“They can’t.” I protested as Kikyo shook her head.

“They can and they will. Kagome if he gets ahold of you then you will suffer a far worse fate then anything you could imagine. I have seen it.” I could feel my mouth begin to go dry. Kikyo was one of the few rare witches gifted with foresight.

“What did you see?” The question came out barely above a whisper as my body began to shake. Not from the cold night air but from the fear that was now gripping my body. 

“It matters not what I saw because you will not be given to him. You are going to run, and you are going to find a much better life far away from this cursed coven.” Kikyo bit out as she finally released my arms before shoving a pack in my lap. “I have done what I can to give you a head start. There is money clothes and some snacks to get you through until you can find a place to settle.”

“They will know it was you who helped me.” I whispered as I stood from my place on the dirt floor tossing the bag over my shoulder.

“Don’t worry about me. Just get as far away from here as you can.” Kikyo smiled sadly at me as she brought my body closer to hers for a tight hug. “Be safe my little sister.” She whispered brokenly before she ran from the shed.

My eyes shot open at I instantly regretted it slamming them shut once more to shield myself from the bright lights of the room. A painful hiss escaped my lips as I moved my arm to bring my hand up to my face. 

“Woman stop moving or you are going to reopen your wounds.” The voice growled. ‘Wounds what wounds? Was I injured somehow?’ My mind began to race and soon flashes of a knife and blood my blood began to make themselves known. My heart began to race as I shot up forcing myself off the bed. A sharp pain shot through my left hand as if felt something tug before it finally released with a small pop. 

I could feel blood beginning to trickle down my hand, but I didn’t care. I needed to get away. I needed to get out of wherever I was. It was only a matter of time before Kagura retuned to finish what she had started. 

“Kagome.” I turned my attention to the owner of voice and my heart began to race even faster. ‘Sesshomaru!’ What was he doing here? Did he come to finish the job his girlfriend had started and end my life. ‘No, he’s here to punish me for making a seen at his bar.’ I had promised not to be any trouble when he gave me the job. I had broken our agreement and he was no doubt going to teach me a lesson. I could feel my legs beginning to buckle under my own weight as the harsh reality of my situation hit full force. My body began to shake as fear once again gripped me in her icy clutches and I found I no longer had the strength to stand.

Felling my legs finally give out I soon found myself on the floor. “Please!” I begged as I brought my hand up to cover my mouth. “I’ll leave I promise! You will never see me again! I’m sorry that I caused trouble. Please don’t hurt me.” 

“No one is going to hurt you.” He sounded so sincere that I almost believed him. Almost.

“Liar!” I bit out as more tears fell freely from my eyes. 

“I have already told you I will never lay a hand on you.” I didn’t dare look up at him as I heard him move closer. His words confused me. His actions confused me. ‘He wasn’t going to hurt me?’ 

“Stop it! Just stop already!” I snapped as I brought my hands up to fist in my hair. “You just going to make it worse on me by lying.” I needed him to stop lying my heart simply couldn’t take it.

“I’m not lying. I not anyone here will lay a hand on you.” 

“Then why are you here?” I demanded as I finally turned my face up to meet his and I instantly regretted it. I could see hurt, regret and a whole whorl wind of other emotions dancing through those amber eyes and it made my heart long to sooth them away.


End file.
